Numa Noite de Luar: Juntos para Sempre
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: Touya decide contar ao seu melhor amigo o que sente por ele... (FIC PARCIALMENTE REFORMULADA E CONCLUIDA!)


Numa Noite de Luar: Juntos para sempre.

**__**

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Era uma doce tarde de domingo. Enquanto olhava pela janela de uma residência que parecia ser muito familiar, Touya sentia seus cabelos serem desarrumados pela brisa de outono. Já haviam se passado 3 meses desde que Sakura se havia tornado oficialmente a dona das Cartas Clow, ou melhor, das Cartas Sakura. Aquele moleque, de que Touya morria de ciúmes, ia visitar a sua irmã pelo menos uma vez por mês, e quanto a ele...

- Touya? - Disse uma voz que parecia ser muito familiar.

- O que foi Yuki? - Respondeu Touya, saindo da janela e do seu mar de pensamentos.

- Nada, só que nós devíamos continuar a estudar. Ainda falta muito e as provas começam amanhã.

- Tem razão. - Disse Touya, ao se sentar ao lado de Yukito.

Apesar de tentar, Touya não conseguia parar de admirar Yukito. Sua pela branca, a qual queria acariciar, seus cabelos acinzentados, que queria afagar, seus lábios, os quais tanto queria beijar...

"Beijar o Yukito? O que eu estou pensando? Nós dois somos do mesmo sexo!"

O dia passou rapidamente. Já eram quase 22 horas e os dois ainda não tinham terminado de estudar.

- Eu tô morrendo de fome Touya, vamos comer? - Disse Yukito ao fechar o livro de geografia.

- Vamos, eu também tô com fome. - Respondeu Touya ao se levantar.

Touya preparava um delicioso jantar, enquanto Yukito colocava a mesa. Não percebia, mas estava sendo observado pelos olhos tímidos de Yukito. O jovem de cabelos acinzentados admirava timidamente Touya. Era graças a ele que estava vivo, ele dera a própria energia para que o seu outro "eu" pudesse sobreviver. Desde então a ligação entre Touya e Yukito ficara muito maior, porém não era apenas uma ligação mágica...

Yukito observava o jovem de cabelos pretos a sua frente. Tinha uma pele morena, era alto e forte e a expressão sempre mal humorada na face fazia com que ele ficasse ainda melhor. Yukito acreditava que Touya era "muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele".

"Ele poderia ter a garota que quisesse, para além de bonito sabe fazer um monte de coisas. Além disso, ele não me ama. Nós somos grandes amigos e eu não quero perdê-lo."

Yukito tinha medo de revelar seus sentimentos para Touya. Não sabia determinar qual seria a sua reação, se aceitaria, se seria indiferente ou pior, se passaria a ignorá-lo. Para ele, isso seria a morte.

- Que droga! - Diz Touya ao se cortar com a faca, o rapaz parecia meio distraído.

- Touya você está bem? - Diz Yukito voltando a realidade.

- Estou, não é nada - Diz Touya "segurando" a dor.

- Peraí que eu vou pegar um remédio. -Diz Yukito que ,rapidamente, corre para pegar um remédio.

O corte era pequeno porém sangrava bastante. Yukito passava o remédio enquanto isso Touya o observava com uma expressão muito séria na face.

- Yukito eu... eu quero te dizer que eu... - Touya tomava coragem para terminar a frase.

- Sim?

Yukito esperava ansiosamente que Touya termina-se a frase.

- Yukito eu...

Touya colocou a mão sobre a face branca de Yukito, que começou a tremer a medida que Touya se aproximava. Kinomoto se aproximou ainda mais e finalmente o beijou. Um beijo tímido, porém muito esperado por ambos.

- Eu te amo - Disse Touya se sentindo muito mais aliviado. - Eu entendo se você...

Rapidamente, Yukito calou Touya dando lhe outro beijo.

- Eu também te amo Touya. Te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi e esse sentimento está ficando cada vez maior...

Dessa vez, ambos se beijaram, um beijo bem mais quente que os outros dois. Touya brincava com a língua de Yukito, porém aquele beijo não parecia ser mais o suficiente para saciar a fome dos dois.

Calmamente, os dois foram para o quarto de Yukito, desfrutando de cada momento. Os dois se deitaram no colchão. Touya estava por cima de Yukito, e a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar os óculos do jovem. De seguida tirou a camisa dele e começou a beijar todo o tronco, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. Yukito estava tendo vários espasmos de prazer a medida que a língua de Touya tocava seu corpo. Logo Touya perdeu a visão do rosto de Yukito, tudo que via era a calça do rapaz, a qual retirou lentamente. O jovem de cabelos acinzentados esperava ,ansiosamente, que Touya o aliviasse daquele sensação que seu órgão lhe proporcionava, tão grande que chegava a doer. Touya rapidamente tirou a última peça de roupa do seu parceiro e abocanhou o seu alvo. Yukito gemia de prazer e logo o alívio chegou para ele. Porém faltava Touya...

O jovem de cabelos petos virou delicadamente o seu companheiro e segurou os seus quadris. Yukito abriu as pernas para facilitar a penetração. Touya começou devagar, até que a dor que Yukito sentia virou prazer. Á medida que Yukito se acostumava, as estocadas aumentavam e eram bem mais rápidas. Os dois estavam no clímax máximo, estavam extasiados. Logo Touya preencheu todo o interior de Yukito. Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo, Touya caindo por cima de Yukito. Estavam cansados, suados, porém felizes.

Touya se deitou ao lado de Yukito. Ambos estavam com uma expressão de felicidade e satisfação no rosto.

- Eu te amo Touya.

- Eu também te amo Yuki, e nós ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Os dois observavam a lua cheia pela janela do quarto e sob a sua luz, finalizaram a noite, que havia sido a melhor das suas vidas.

N/A: Pessoal a fic recebeu uma pequena reformulada, graças a minha beta-reader Kirina-Li! TE AMO MOREKO! Thanks


End file.
